


The Morning After

by DayOfTheBethan



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, mentions of eye injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayOfTheBethan/pseuds/DayOfTheBethan
Summary: The conversations that needed to happen after the last episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'd decide to venture into the world of Carmilla fanfic after the series ends.
> 
> This was written in two hours whilst I couldn't sleep, on my phone. It hasn't been edited, so point out any mistakes and I'll change them!
> 
> I had to write the LaF and Perry but twice, because I'm an idiot and managed to delete the first, much better, version of it.
> 
> Comments and kudos more than welcome!

"So. That happened." 

"Yeah." 

"What do we do now?" 

Silence. "Sleep?" 

______________________________________

 

The first few hours after the Hell Pit had been a whirlwind. Carmilla was getting used to breathing again, Perry was settling into being herself again, and LaFontaine had finally realised that hey, their eye was almost ripped out by a god masquerading as their best friend. Laura was too busy dealing with her dad, and the army he'd mustered to deal with the fact she had actually died. 

 

"I don't like it." Carmilla announces out of nowhere, the morning after the events in the Pit.  

"Hmm?" Laura mumbles, half asleep and curled up like a burrito in her duvet. Carmilla smiles softly and shifts to face the heap of blankets that is her girlfriend. 

"I'm hungry. And not for blood. I don't like it." 

Laura dos nothing for a moment, and Carmilla thinks she's fallen asleep again, before the heap shifts and Laura emerges in a panic. 

"Oh my God Carm I didn't think of course you're hungry what would you like? I mean, we're still kinda limited to vending machine food but my dad brought in some fresh fruit with his army - and side note, my dad has an army -" 

"Cupcake! It's okay." Carmilla cuts her off before she can get started, which is a blessing in disguise really. "It's just weird y'know? It's a different hunger to what I'm used to." 

"Are you sure?" Laura looks at her feet sheepishly, noticing she'd somehow lost a sock during the night. 

"I'm sure. Now come back to bed." Carmilla pats the mattress next to her. "I don't bite." 

"That is a terrible joke." Laura informs the ex-vampire as she climbs back onto the bed. "Also, a lie." 

Carmilla gasps in mock horror. "Lies and slander, Hollis!" 

"Oh yeah? What about if I do this then...or this-" She's cut off mid sentence by Carmilla flipping her onto her back.  

"I may not be a vampire anymore but I'm still stronger than you" she purrs, leaning down to kiss Laura's neck, and maybe nips the skin a little in the process. Old habits and all that. 

 

______________________________ 

 

"At least let me look at it" Perry fusses, gesturing at LaF's bandage.  

"Perr, it's fine, it's okay!" they insist, unable to stop grinning at the oh so typical Perry reaction. They'd missed her so much. 

"But it could be infected or gangrenous or-" La F cuts her off before she can go too far. 

"It's fine, I'm fine! I promise."  

Perry sighs. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I missed that. I missed you. I should have realised something was wrong sooner. I'm meant to be your best friend." 

"You are my best friend. I didn't realise anything was wrong for a while, apart from I kept blacking out, and I didn't want to worry everyone, what with Vordenberg and everything going on." 

"But still-" 

"LaF. You're my best friend. It's okay." Silence for a moment, then - "I heard you, you know." 

"Huh?" 

"You're the biggest thing in my world as well." 

"Oh-oh. You heard that?" 

Perry nods. "You had your own things to deal with. I don't blame you for not noticing. I'm sorry for not dealing with the whole gender thing better. Somehow, having a god take over your brain makes stuff like that not matter anymore." 

LaF laughs slightly. "I'd imagine it does." 

They both sit in silence for a few moments before throwing their arms around each other for a hug that lasts longer than they'd care to admit. They finally draw away from each other, and Perry gestures at LaF's eye again.  

"Now will you let me look at that?" 

They grin and reach up to start unwinding the bandage. " Never change, Perr." 

 

__________________

 

The four find themselves in the main room later that afternoon, Perry now wearing a set of Laura's pyjamas, having declared the Dean's choice of wardrobe 'not to her taste', and not quite willing to leave the safety of the library yet.

"So. What do we do now?" She asks.

"I guess...we should go help Mel and Kirsch get the rest of the students out of the Pit. And then...I don't know." Laura admits. "I kind of hadn't planned this far."

"I need to find JP. Make sure he's- he's okay."

"Back to the Pit then?

"Back to the Pit."

Laura and LaFontaine leave first, giving Perry the chance to catch Carmilla by the arm.

"I never really gave you a chance, and then I had your mother...colouring my view of things. Can this be a new start?" Perry asks, holding out her hand.

"Well, I'm not a vampire anymore, so I guess it's as good a time as any." Carmilla agrees. "New start. Perry." She takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"For what it's worth, you didn't deserve anything she did to you.

"I did. But thank you."

 

____________________

 

They find JP, pale and unconscious, wired into the Silas network, alive but only barely. Kirsch and Mel were a surprisingly good team, and didn't actually need any help getting the students out of the Pit. Mel was quick to tell them that, with all her usual tact and diplomacy.

 

They find out later that night that Carmilla can still, for reasons entirely unknown, turn into a cat. The form is a little different however. No longer a prowling jaguar, she instead becomes a sleek little housecat, who will happily eviscerate anyone who even implies she enjoys playing with balls of yarn or that her favourite place to sleep is in Laura's lap, preferably with a sunbeam to warm her fur.


End file.
